


Francis Wilkerson x oc Rebecca wilkerson

by Lumimon



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumimon/pseuds/Lumimon
Summary: Francis is starting to get feelings for his adopted sister what will he do? will he indulge them or erase them?[[WARNING! -SMUT-LEMON-PORN-LIME-FLUFF]] all will be in the story read at own risk





	

Francis pov

mom said when i came home she had a surprise Probably some weird dog or something stupid but im as bit excited to see what it is. any ways i step out of the school with my bag and go out front and wait for dad or mom to pick me up.

 

Rebecca pov

apparently they had another freaking brother! my name is Rebecca and im 6 the same age as Malcolm i was adopted by this family because they wanted a girl and i needed a home they give them checks and stuff because im an inconvenience so im basically just a free kid this family was happy to have me... they have a nice home- not they have a small house a very small house and i once thought they only had 3 boys but apparently they have another who was off at elementary school for detention .... i haven't even met the other kids yet but i know they are trouble. im waiting outside the orphanage and the nun stands next to me while we wait.

finally a ugly van pulls up and i see Lois my new foster mom. she was very pretty and she wore a soft smile like me she had brown hair except hers was short and mine was really long. i have blue eyes instead of brown like her, any ways i stand up and hug the sister Freida good bye and get in the car.

~time skip~

Francis pov

i get picked up by dad and we drive home "you know Francis when you were little you always wanted a sister" dad says that stupid smile on is face "oh yeah?" i ask i dont remember that... "ep! you loved the idea you always wanted a little sister!" he says 

"huh i dont remember liking babies..." i say "well you did you loved the idea of protecting a little sister maybe it was just an excuse to beat up other kids" he says i smile "you know im only ten" i say and dad smiles "i know but your already a trouble maker" i sigh loudly "here we go again" and then its an all out debate 

 

Rebecca pov

i talk with lois she is very nice and their was a car seat in the back "you have a baby?" I ask "i do he is a few months old his name is dewey" lois says i smile "do you like babies?" she asks i nod "i do i helped in the day care alot at the church." i say she smiles at me "ive always wanted a girl" she says dreamily "you have 3 boys already im sure you could have tried again..." i say sadly

"my sons drive me hectic im not chancing getting another... plus you needed a home... i didn't want you to grow up in orphanages..." lois says keeping her eyes on the road my bottom lip quivers and my eyes tear up... no one ever really cared for me and this woman didnt even know me and she saved me thinking of my future... "im sorry" i say and i start crying lois pulls over and unbuckles me and hugs me bringing me into her lap "dont be sweetie i love that your an amazing girl" 

she says and i wipe my face "thank you" i say she nods and we get out of the car that was parked in front of the house. as we walk up to the door i see the very ugly small house and a car pulls up to the house again. 

"what ever!" a boy yells i see a boy and my new dad hal walking up to us but lois ushers me inside. inside is clean newly clean and i know that its usually dirty because i know. a boy about 8 runs in the living room and a boy about 6 runs in chasing him they both look like they were bathed and they are dressed in plaid shirts and brown pants the younger boy malcolm wore a belt the other named resse didnt. 

"mom!!!!! resse dropped dew-" the boy malcolm yells but he sees me "who are you" he asks "im-" im cute off apparently by resse laughing "what are you wearing!?!?" he yells i wore an old blue dress and white nylons and black shoes the dress. its the only pretty thing i have.... "resse how-" lois is about to yell but hal come is "honey i got francis" hal says bring a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes in "so whats the surprise?" francis asks boredom.... i really hope he isn't my brother because my first though was that he was cute! 

"you guys have a sister!!!" they say in unison i flinch "what?!!?" all the boys yell "you got another kid!!!!" they all yell and start yelling things at their parents and things like they dont have enough money as it is they can barely take care of dewey but nobody even heard he was crying...

nobody noticed me leave to the big room and go towards a crib inside a baby was crying... i pick him up he was rather small. "shh its ok" i say to him he fit in my arms and i know he was a bit premature...

he stops crying when i pick up a pacifier that was in his crib in his mouth 

 

francis pov

when we all stopped yelling we heard crying and it made us all groan but then it stopped we walked to mom and dads room thinking he died but we see the girl holding dewey and i think this was the moment we realized she is our sister.... even dewey knows it


End file.
